


And you, Frumpypigskin...

by nocturnalsleuth



Series: Soap Opera of the Elements [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, in which we kinda sorta witness the birth of my Villainous OCs, those Science Cylinders™ tho, title another Shrek reference because Doctor E.L. is a frumpy pigskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalsleuth/pseuds/nocturnalsleuth
Summary: An experiment gone wrong. Or right?





	And you, Frumpypigskin...

Doctor Elliot Lemence hunched over his desk, frantically scribbling and crossing out his notes,

 

He sat back and cast an exasperated look towards two giant glass cylinders fixed to his wall, one labelled 56, the other 57. Inside each was an amorphous, murky green shape, occasionally twisting or squirming, as if testing it’s limits.

 

Dr. Lemence squinted at his notes, eventually flipping the pages back to the start of the experiment.

 

“EXPERIMENT X

[X] CELLS COLLECTED AT SCENE OF MASSACRE.

SENTIENT? STICKS TO LIVING MATTER. SQUIRMS.”

 

He flipped past the pages involving the previous samples, none of which had produced significant results. God, this infuriated him to no end.

 

“SAMPLES X-56/X-57 INJECTED WITH ELEMENTS CARBON, CALCIUM, NITROUS ACID-”

 

Pages noted changes in appearance and behaviour, the only permanent one was their colour and size as chemicals had been added. 56 and 57 were the only samples that survived this far in the experiment.

 

Dr. Lemence sat back and rubbed his temples. It seemed like the shapes behind glass had bubbled in response. He frowned, they’d definitely bubbled, but maybe not in response. He was almost certainly projecting.

 

He pushed himself up, chair moving a few inches away. He curiously sidled up to Experiment 57’s cylinder. One of the bubbles almost looked like an eye, watching his every move. No, he reminded himself, a trick of the mind.

 

He stepped to the left. The bubble moved left.

 

He stepped right. It moved with him.

 

Shreds of optimism rising from the depths of his mind for the first time in the weeks since he’d begun this experiment. Dr. Lemence raised a hand and sharply rapped the glass three times. The shapes responded instantly, bubbling and morphing, changing colour, and finally changing state.

 

He looked upon the results with glee. While both roughly the same size and shape, 56 appeared to be a living flame, 57 water.

 

Just imagine, he thought excitedly, what villains could DO with this potential! And if he could duplicate these results, he may be able to cozy up to the most infamous of villains! Maybe show up that infuriating Dr. Flug, and who knows, end up working for Black Hat himself!

 

He cleared his throat. “Are you sentient?”

 

56 tilted what appeared to be it’s head, two eyes starting to form. 57 looked as if it’d just developed teeth, and was gnashing them furiously.

 

His hopes shrunk a little lower.

 

“Can- can you understand me?”

 

56 stared, and slowly, nodded.

 

Excellent, thought the Doctor, EXCELLENT.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Him™... the Nasty Boi™...


End file.
